the truth about hermione granger
by crazedchick
Summary: Hermione Granger goes back to Courasant when her childhood friend Anakin turns to the dark side. Fall outs will occur and the truth about Hermione's past will be found. Harry Potter/star wars. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**The truth about Hermione Granger**

Crossover between Harry Potter/Star Wars

What if Hermione hadn't always lived on earth but instead was sent there as a child to be protected, after her parents were assassinated .And what happens when 6 years later she is brought back because she is in danger in both worlds.

A childhood friend will help her remember what the Jedi wanted her to forget and she abandons them all.Will she be swayed to the dark side or will her school friends help her to remember all that she has protected on earth.

Pairings:Hermione/anakin, Harry/Ginny

Chapter 1:

_A young girl with curly brown hair and sad brown eyes stood before a small boy around 11 whose own eyes were also filled with sadness."Why can't you stay here?" the boy whined looking at her in despair.The girl sighed and began to answer but stopped unsure of what to say.She looked away from him and turned to face the skyscrapers her face scrunched up in concentration.After a few moments she turned to face the boy with a frown on her face."Anakin i..." but whatever she was about to say was forgotten as the children turned to face an angry short bearded man."Anakin you know why she has to go.Hermione we are running late you need to hurry!" he snapped harshly looking at each child in turn.Hermione looked at the man in annoyance almost as if to say 'why-do-i-have-to-go?' before turning to her friend and smiling sadly,"I'll miss you Ani-never forget me" she whispered as she embraced him.The boy returned the embrace and whispered,"Don't worry i won't!" softly into her ear before pulling away and smiling._

_Suddenly the scene before her changed and she found herself aboard a vessel in space looking into the eyes of a young man in dark robes."Don't you want to remember?" he asked with venom in his voice._

Hermione's eyes flew open as she sat up in bed drenched in sweat."Anakin!" she breathed heavily before reaching for her wand and glancing around her room.Raised voices could be heard outside her door as she cautiously made her way to behind the door.The door creaked open and a man with sandy coloured robes and a long beard walked into the room looking around before turning to glare at the woman in the doorway."I thought you said she was in here" he said in an annoyed tone.The woman looked past the man and noticed the empty bed."Well she was there earlier" she said in a concerned tone.The mans facial expression softened for a moment before hardening once more."She will have to..." but he did not finish as Hermione jumped out from behind the door and shouted "stupefy!" at the man who fell to the ground with a thud.Grabbing the woman by the hand,she spoke in a rushed tone "Come on mum-we have to call the order!" but her mum snatched her hand back and looked back in the bedroom to see the man stirring.Hermione was angry, confused and annoyed."Okay,what the hell is going on here?" she snapped looking between the two.The man who had been dis-oriented before chuckled softly at the girl.

"Well it seems you've grown up Hermione!" he said in an amused tone, laughing at her shocked expression.

"Obi-wan!" she said.

Well what do you think.Next chapter will be longer.Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the next chapter, please read and review, even if you don't like it so i know how to improve it next time. Thanks to Emma from Belgium for reviewing the last chapter.

Chapter 2:

_"Well it seems you've grown up Hermione!" he said in an amused tone, laughing at her shocked expression._

_"Obi-wan!" she said._

The man chuckled at her response once more as he struggled to stand up. "Yes it is me, young one. The force is very strong in you." he said as he moved towards her but was stopped by Mrs Granger, as she stepped in front of her daughter glaring at him. "It can't really be time yet can it. She's got a life here and friends who would die to protect her." she pleaded, whilst Obi-wan's face turned solemn. "I am sorry milady but she has to come back with us now. We need her!" he said gently, not noticing the movement from behind the woman until he heard a soft voice speak up." 'She' as you so kindly put it is standing here, so why don't you talk to me and not about me." The adults turned to face the young girl and could see the worry and anger in her eyes. "Of course my child, but you must lose the anger or the dark side will use it against you." the man said in a stern tone, watching as the young girl blinked in surprise before speaking up once more. "I'm sorry Obi-wan, but i am not a Jedi." she said in a concerned tone, glaring when she saw him smirking at her. "Don't smirk at me like that. How is Anakin?" she said in a curious tone but frowned once she saw the man's face turn grave.

Obi-wan moved towards the window and looked up at the stars sighing. "He has turned to the dark side, i'm afraid." he said in a sad tone turning to face the young girl once more. "Anakin would never do that Obi-wan, there has to be a mistake." she protested in shock looking towards the man in the hopes that he was in fact wrong. However when the man's expression did not change Hermione collapsed onto the bed and put her face into her hands muttering words of dis-belief for a few minutes, before looking up with understanding about why the man was there. She stood up and pointed her finger at him,"Your here because i have to go back and kill him, aren't you?" she said in an accusing tone. Seeing the look of guilt flicker across his face the young girl began pacing the floor muttering incoherent words of anger. "I won't do that Obi-wan, he's my friend and i won't hurt him." she said when she stopped pacing but continued to look at the wall.

The man shook his head and thought about the situation that he was in. _I need to lie to her until we get back and then confront her!_he decided guiltily. This would be the second time that he has lied to her in the last few years but he felt that it needed to be done to protect the force. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do my young one, but the time for you to come back is now." he said in a soothing tone, almost smiling when he saw the girl turn around in defeat. "What about my parents?" she said concerned that she would have to go alone and leave them behind. She almost missed the look that her mum shared with the man when she asked and stored it away to think about later. "Unfortunately your parents need to remain here as they still have many threats against them back home. Once you are trained though we will see about you visiting them okay." he said, feeling saddened by another lie that he had just told.

Hermione frowned, she didn't want to leave her parents behind but felt that Obi-wan would convince her other wise and so she nodded, before turning to her mum and giving her a hug." I'll miss you my darling." her mother cried running her fingers through her little girl's hair whilst her other hand was rubbing her back. "Mum you sound like we won't see each other again." Hermione said chuckling softly in her mother's arms, unaware of the silent interaction going on between the two adults. Hermione pulled back from the hug and walked up to Obi-wan. "I'm ready!" she said with finality in her voice. "Of course child, we shall be going no milady take care." he said smiling at the woman before leaving the room with Hermione.

"I can only hope that your lies won't come back with a vengeance Obi-wan." the woman said looking in the direction of the man and girl, sighing. Now she had to come up with a lie for everyone who knew Hermione and hope that they wouldn't try to find her.

**Courasant:**

The trip back to Courasant had been quiet and uneventful, with Obi-wan flying the ship whilst Hermione just looked out of the window and gazed the at the stars. Once safely on the ground Obi-wan exited the cockpit and walked up to a troubled Hermione. "We are here milady." he said with a smiled. Hermione looked away from the window and smiled at Obi-wan. "Call me Hermione, Obi-wan." she said in a sincere tone as she stood up and walked down the ramp with Obi-wan following closely behind.

"Hermione it's so good to see you again." a young girl dressed in role robes said enthusiastically. Hermione ran to her and embraced her in a warm hug. "It's good to see you to Padme. Nice hair style"!" she said in a teasing tone as Padme glared at her. "God your back for five minutes and already your giving out insults." she joked as Hermione smirked at the statement. "Milady it is good to see you but the Jedi council wishes to speak to Hermione, so perhaps you can continue this reunion later ." said a stern voice from behind the two girls. Padme nodded and hurried off with guards trailing along behind her whilst Hermione turned and glared at Obi-wan before walking into a large building, known as the Jedi temple.

Hermione walked down a long corridor and stopped outside a big oval door, waiting for the man to catch up with her. "Hermione you cannot walk off like that. We live in dangerous times and your parents were known to have a lot of enemies." said a very annoyed Obi-wan once he had caught up with her. Hermione just smirked and waited for the man's permission to enter the room.

The creaked open painfully slow in Hermione's opinion because everyone had turned to face her and she wasn't sure what to make of it. "Miss Granger, pleasure to see you it is." said a little green alien that was sat in the middle, facing her. Hermione smiled at him. "It is good to see you to Master Yoda. In fact it's good to see all of you again." she said softly smiling at them all. "So who wants to fill me in on what i missed then?" she said in a curious tone. The council looked at each other before looking back at her. "Sit you must and tell will i." Master Yoda said in a grave tone as the other members nodded in agreement. Hermione sat down and listened intently, shocked at all that she had been told and not willing to believe that her childhood friend could do something so cruel. "But why would Anakin kill the younglings, surely you have made a mistake." she said looking at all the council and noticing a man around Obi-wan's age glare at her. "You haven't been here and yet you still defend him after all he has done, after all we have told you." he said in an annoyed tone. Hermione looked at him and sighed, "Master Windu, like you said i haven't been here, so forgive me if i think that my childhood friend has gone over to the dark side is a little hard to believe." she replied in an exasperated tone whilst running a hand through her hair. " When Obi-wan came for me i found it difficult to believe, even more so when i found out that you all expect me to kill Ani. And don't try and deny it okay cos i hate people who lie to me. But i will warn you now that i will not fight Ani and i will not kill him, so find someone else to do your dirty work." she snapped before standing up and walking out of the room leaving a shell shocked council behind. "Obi-wan control temper she must, otherwise vulnerable to the dark side will she be." Master Yoda said in a grave tone looking at Obi-wan, who nodded and left the room in search of his new padawan.

**Aboard ship unknown:**

A man with wavy brown hair and eyes sat in his chair meditating, when he opened his eyes and called one of his men over. "Yes master!" he squeaked bowing at the man. "There is a disturbance in the force-a powerful one at that, find out why." he said in a cold tone before closing his eyes once more. Sensing that his servant was still there he opened his eyes and glared at him, making the man squirm. "Well master there are rumors going around that master Jedi Obi-wan has brought back a powerful new ally to the war." he squeaked whilst rubbing his hands nervously. "Who is it Johnson?" the man asked sitting forward and looking into his eyes. Johnson looked at the ground before looking up once more and whispering something barely audible. "Speak up you idiot or i'll enjoy slicing you up and spreading you across the galaxy." the man snapped as his eyes flared up. "Well master they say it is a girl called Hermione Granger." Johnson said flinching when he saw his master lean forward a little more before leaning back into his chair. "Good work Johnson, no get back to work and let the others know that i'm going on a little outing." he said coldly before standing up and walking out of the control room.

"It's time to find out where your loyalties lie Hermione." said the former Jedi formally known as Anakin Skywalker as he climbed into his pod and set off for Courasant.

**Courasant:**

The young woman leaned her head back and let the fresh air hit her and wiping away any emotions that she was feeling as she looked up at the sky and sighed._I miss Harry and Ron and all the other weasleys, but most of all i miss my parents!_she thought sadly as she looked around at all the skyscrapers and closed her eyes. The young woman sensed that somebody who was not supposed to be there approach slowly. Keeping her eyes closed she spoke out into the air. "Your not supposed to be here Anakin." she said in a calm tone, finally deciding to open her eyes and look in the direction of the disturbance. "So you finally came back Hermione." the man replied in a cold tone. "Not like i had a choice in the matter Ani, unlike you." she replied in an amused tone. She stood up and walked to the balcony. "So then wanna tell me why you went to the dark side or did the vows we made when we was younger not matter any more." she said in a cold tone as her eyes glazed over with sadness and anger. Anakin smirked at the response he received from her and was pleased that she hadn't attacked him yet. He walked to the balcony as well and began to speak. "The force was the one thing that we always believed in when we was younger and even after you left i still believed in it. But then Palpatine came along and helped me to see the truth about everything." he paused for a moment and turned to Hermione, who was looking at him with a stony expression. "The Jedi lied to me Hermione- Damn it they lied to you. They are still lying to you and your letting them." he said grabbing her arms with anger in his voice.

Hermione pulled her arms back from him and gave him an icy glare. "What are you talking about. They've never lied to us, whatever Palpatine told you was a lie." she said in a shaky voice as she struggled to keep her anger in check. Anakin glared at her and looked out towards the skyscrapers. "Why did you leave Hermione?" he said in an almost caring tone. Hermione looked at him in shock wondering where he was going with this. "The Jedi told you..." she said but the man stopped her and looked at her with cold eyes. "I don't care what the Jedi said. I want to hear it from you." he snapped, looking away once more. Hermione went to reply but stopped due to the fact that someone was approaching. "We shall discuss this another time.Go!" she said in a firm tone and the man stalked off into the distance.

"Milady you should not be walking around by yourself in these dangerous times." Obi-wan warned as he approached. Hermione turned to him and frowned, "I am my own person Obi-wan and that means i can take care of myself, without guards." she said calmly before walking back inside. She could sense that Anakin was still near by and saw Obi-wan look in the direction where Ani was. "Obi-wan where can i get something to eat?" she asked in a casual tone and smiled when he walked towards her even though she was curious to know what her childhood friend had to say about why she left.Once Obi-wan was at her side Hermione smiled in the direction of Anakin before turning around and walking inside with the Jedi master.

"See you soon Mione." Anakin said smirking before climbing into his pod and flying back to his ship.

A/N: Told you that this would be a longer chapter. Please read and review and i will update soon.


End file.
